


Cuddlebug

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Karol is never too old for cuddling.
Relationships: Karol Capel & Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "totally platonic cuddling" from tumblr!

Thursday night is the night Karol and his adoptive father watch their show together, just how they have for the past two years since they met. Karol treasures the time together, and though Raven acts a little aloof about it he knows he feels the same; he doesn’t miss how Raven keeps his schedule fully open on Thursdays. 

“Hey, kid, you’re gonna miss it!” Raven calls from the couch. Karol can hear the show’s opening playing from the kitchen.

“I know, I know! I’m just getting cereal!”

Rushing, but not rushing too fast, Karol makes his way to the living room and then the couch where Raven is waiting. Raven looks bored, but when doesn’t he? Karol sits on the couch, balancing his cereal, careful to not spill milk on the new upholstery.

Karol scoots back until he hits Raven’s arm, then settles in against his side. He twists his body just enough so that he can lean on him and still eat his cereal comfortably. He’s glad Raven has stopped protesting to his cuddling, it’s made the experience of watching TV with his dad that much better.

With his mouth full of half-chewed cinnamon cereal, Karol gestures his spoon at the TV. “Why do we still watch this anyway? It got so bad after the last season.”

Raven sighs and drops his head in his hand, propped on the couch arm. “I dunno, kid. We can stop, y’know.”

“No way! It’s a trainwreck, but we have to see it through!”

Karol smiles as Raven chuckles. He finishes his cereal, milk and all, but keeps his bowl in his lap so he won’t lose his cozy spot on Raven. 

During a commercial break Raven nudges Karol. “Ain’t you a bit old for this? Most 16-year-olds don’t want nothin’ to do with adults.”

Karol hums and just cuddles up to Raven harder. “It doesn’t matter to me.” He doesn’t have the words to explain it’s because he loves and admires Raven, and that one of the best ways he expresses that is through, well, this. 

Raven sighs and when Karol glances up at him he catches him smiling. “Alright, kid. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
